The manipulation of metal cans, especially, for example, large metal cans such as large coffee cans, can be problematic. Such cans often need two hands to grasp and control, especially for those with smaller hands, and they are subject to dropping and spilling. In addition to and in view of such difficulties, which themselves are notable, the homemaker often settles for putting such a large can, especially when opened, in a position convenient for grasping and retrieving but perhaps not so convenient or efficient with respect to storage.
Various art is known that attempts to address manipulation of cylindrical or other objects by handles. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,275,875; 2,305,492; 2,361,417; 2,378,867; 2,839,323; 3,114,484; 3,821,832; 4,866,813; 5,662,446; 6,260,732; 6,588,064 and 6,979,031. See also, U.S. patent application publication Nos. 2006/0090300 A1 and 2006/0131835 A1. Compare, Swiss patent document No. CH 676191 A5; and a 1928 can with handle for Luzianne 3-pound coffee and chicory from Ruby Lane, Eche's Ketches, Collectibles. Drawbacks with such art can include a plural number of certain component parts, some of which protrude and have surfaces that can tear the skin such as rivets, including in the strap that is to go around the object; a certain difficulty in securing the strap, especially for the homemaker or young or old person; and a certain unadaptability for the large coffee can, where, if the known device were used in an attempt to be combined with the can, among other things, slippage and so forth can occur, or the can may be crushed or even split open, thus endangering its contents.
It would be desirable to ameliorate if not completely solve problems in the art. It would be desirable to provide an alternative to the art. It would be particularly desirable to address problems in and provide an alternative to the art with respect to the large coffee can.